It is well known that a chip resistor with quite a low resistance value, which is as low as milliohm, is commonly used to detect current. A chip resistor includes, for example, a resistive element produced from a noble metal alloy or other metal alloy, highly conductive electrodes, and a meltable solder material.
Patent Literature 1 described below discloses a mount structure of a current detecting resistor.